totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
We Got Work To Do
We Got Work To Do is the 3rd song of Total Drama Student Ambitions and is sung by Sage, Lyrics Sage: We got work to do. There's just not time for singing and dancing right now. We got work to d-'' Mura: ''I don't really wanna do the work today I don't really wanna do the work today I don't really really wanna do the work today I don't wanna do the work today Sage: What? What's this? Mura: Uh-oh! All: I don't really wanna do the work today I don't really wanna do the work today I don't really wanna do the work today I don't wanna do the work today Sage: How do you guys all know this dance? Mura: Just figured out how to move, how to sing, how to groove And now you're tellin' me I gotta work today Sage: Mura, did you choreograph this and teach everyone? Where was I? Mura: You know that feeling When you find the thing that blows your mind And next thing you know They wanna take it away Sage: Okay, I am not trying to take anything away, I'm just... telling you not to do something. All: Yeah, but you heard what Jemilla said! Kinley & Abbie: I know, I know, I know... All: You gotta work to get ahead! Kinley & Abbie: Our people have to grow Tasmine: We gotta harness our pride Sage: Thank you Tasmine: And keep it up to survive Sage: Thank you Alright now listen girls, let me reiterate I know it's hard to just work with no play I hope we all understand the importance of what we do And that this world is full of obstacles we gotta work through We got so much to do already you and me have made discoveries That have helped our kind in so many ways I hope you're feeling power Working through the shroud of mystery And our history's growing every day Kinley: Aw, come on Sage, you know we're just messing with you! I got the best job, 'cause I'm in charge of food I gotta eat everything to find out what tastes good Don't eat that! No one eat that! Randy: When I'm not kicking ass I sit and stare at the grass And let the time pass And wonder how it grows All: And? Randy: I still don't know All: Oh Randy: I still don't know! Cedric & Sawyer: We've been watching our shadows every day We notice when the sky's cloudy, they go away We're trying to explain Donavan: What could they be? These dark spirits that follow us? No matter how fast we run They are trying to swallow us! Sage: So many wondrous things here for our kind A world of tools and knowledge left to find And I hope to bring you there Because you know how much I care So we'll join each other hand in hand And try to help ourselves to understand This world is what we make of it, together This is the dawn The dawn of our time We are mankind With the gift of a greater mind All: This is the dawn The dawn of our time We are womankind With the gift of a stronger mind Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Trivia General * We Got Work To Do is actually a song from the Starkid musical Firebringer Category:Songs